creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Eyes
I couldn't think of a good title for this, I made it for a project in my creative writing class, and I've decided to post it here, that way I wont have to just let it sit on my flash drive, gathering data... I hope you like it, it was pretty fun to write I stood in my plaid pants, nice white button-up shirt and grey wool jacket and looked at the house that had been bombed by the Dornier Do 215’s after the last night-raid. As I looked at its rotting planks, its blasted masonry, and broken windows, I saw two eyes, staring at me from a small socket in the wall. I seemed to be frozen to the spot by the twin eye’s gaze, frozen with my schoolbooks in hand, and shivering in the cool autumn weather as the sun slowly drifted down to the tree line by the forest. The terrible eyes stared forth at me from beneath the rotting wooden planks of the dilapidated house. I stood in terrible fear of the eye’s gaze. Was I sure the eyes were staring at me? I could not tell if those awful pitch-black glowing spheres were pointed at me. If it was not me, then who could it be? There is nobody else around. The cold air seemed to pierce my clothes in to my skin, sinking like ten-inch-knives into my flesh. My nose was red from the brisk blowing air, and my arms, frozen to my sides from the cold and from fear, shivered, trying to move to prevent myself from catching the dreaded frostbite from the dreadful cold. Oh those dreadful black-eyed orbs! So evil, so foul, not even the burnt-out shell that was once a house seemed threatening. The house that the twin foul black orbs stared at me from has collapsed, and I could smell rotting bark and plants from several yards away. The place still reeked of ash, and the scent was carried along by the wind, befouling my nostrils. That was not all that the wind carried towards me, no, the worse was often overlooked, but I could detect the scent of rotting flesh, and burnt meat. What could be the source of such a horrible smell? Even from several yards back, I could see the dark black eyes perfectly. They were full of hate and malice, as if they wanted to grab my throat and squeeze and squeeze until all the life had been drained from my body. They were eyes that hated the world, and the world hated right back. A gaze full of so much anger, hate, and so full of such evil that they could turn the Fuhrer of Germany into a scared child. The wind, which had been calm for a majority of the day, suddenly appeared in an uproar, blowing leaves all about. Not only did the leaves on the ground blow up into the air, but the trees also were stripped of their leaves, spinning about me with much ferocity. I thought that I had come up with some fantastical dream involving the powers of magic or other unearthly things. As I was much younger, I thought that to be the explanation. It was a dream. I decided to relax and take interest in the spinning maelstrom, as I fancied becoming an artist at the time and I wished to capture the moment on paper when I got home. Unexpectedly, I felt a tap, light and fragile, upon my shoulder, I spun about to see who could have been there, but the leaves made it too difficult to see. Again I spotted the foul ovals, but not just one pair, but at least a dozen, watching me through the spinning vortex, until one stepped forth, showing me the monstrous face of what could have been a creature from the realm of Middle Earth. A rotting face, without nose or ears was the head of the foul twin spheres that were staring at me. Its disgusting eyes were true eyes, yes, but pitch black and without pupils or an iris. Its skin was moldy, burnt and rotten; being the source of the disgusting smell I had smelled earlier. It was horrible, no man, no women, no sane being could have thought up such horrible monsters in all their existence. The monster stepped forward, its horrid scent getting stronger the closer it got, until it grabbed my shoulders a screamed into my face. It had no breath, no spittle, and no tongue. Just a horrible loud moan, full of sorrow, and much malice. It was not alive, it was not dead, and whatever it wanted me for, vanished in seconds. I fell to the ground from the large amount of shockwaves that came from a bomb exploding. The air raid sirens blared about, signaling everyone to get to safety. I ran home to the bomb shelter that my siblings and me had made. I could not, and would not, ever forget those horrible eyes, be they a dream or not. Category:AuRon the Champion